A Traitor's Sacrifice
by Forbidden Shadows
Summary: My life wasn't great, but I was content with it. But to lose it all in one minute, I couldn't comprehend how something this horrible could have happen. How could they have gotten into Alleble? How could they steal my old life away? But as I was being dragged out of Alleble, I promised myself that I'd get myself and those around me out of this. But could I keep such a promise?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Door Within Series. Wayne Thomas Batson does. xD

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Dearest Kyra

Leaning against the stone wall my house and half hidden in shadows, unseen by anyone, I listened to the screams of delight and watched the hurrying bodies of Glimpse children as they continued their games under the darkening sky. I yearned to join in on their fun, but I restrained myself. There was no point in ruining their fun with my presence, at least, not when she's around.

It wasn't that I was socially awkward, instead it was the other way around, I craved to have someone to talk to, someone to share my deepest feelings with. But it seems that whenever I am around, the movements of that group of children become slightly less natural, their laughter slightly less carefree. I have often wondered why, since I was around their age, but I've never bothered to ask. Maybe I should find a new crowd to hang out with.

I focused my eyes now to the person that I cared for, even though she barely acknowledged my existence. Sure, she's spoken to me once or twice, but never extensively and always in a brisk manner. I don't even remember what I did to make her dislike me so, so I kept my distance, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't still watch over her and make sure that she's okay at all times. My Kyra.

I have often daydreamed about me becoming a noble knight, or even one of the Elder Guards of Alleble, to better protect her and perhaps ask her hand in marriage. I hated to admit to myself that the last part was probably not going to become reality, but a boy can dream, can't he? Or does that just make me sound pathetic? I shrugged. But the first part, I can make a reality.

During the day, when I was finished with my chores, I would head out to the training compound in which the knights of Alleble would come to practice their weapon skill and strengthen their body. I've watched them closely, trying to memorize their attack and defense techniques so that when I'm alone, I could do my best to mimic the moves. The other exercises were more easily replicated, since it mostly involved running around in different patterns and doing pushups and sit ups. My body was just as fit as theirs, or so I told myself.

Shaking my head, I looked back towards the group of children that are now dispersing to head back to their homes for the night. I pushed myself off of the wall and crept slowly and quietly back into my house. Or that was my intention.

"Why are you spying on us?" a voice questioned rather angrily behind me. I froze, surprised that I was caught since I had always been good at being stealthy. But that wasn't the only reason, I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that I seek to listen to everyday.

"I wasn't spying," I replied with no inflection in my tone as the lie slipped out. My back was still turned to the intruder. "I was simply enjoying the fresh air and the shade." The left side of my mouth tilted up in a half smile.

"Acsriot, if you wanted to join in, you could have made yourself known," she replied, also with no inflection in her tone. She was copying me. I smiled a full smile this time.

"Didn't want to ruin your fun, Kyra," I said, turning around rapidly. She let out a small gasp in surprise at the sudden movement, but quickly composed herself. I took in her slender frame, her crossed arms, her slight frown, her bright green eyes, and her long silky brown hair. Lovely as always.

She furrowed her brow and looked past me. "I didn't know you noticed..." she trailed off, her thoughts taking her elsewhere. Then, her eyes shifted back to me. "When?"

"It doesn't matter when," I answered. I turned around and started to walk away. "I won't be around as often after tonight, so it doesn't matter. I just wanted to enjoy the familiarity of my old habits one more time." There was a hint of sadness in my voice. I wouldn't see her anymore.

"Acsriot..." she called my name, but I didn't stop. She probably detected the sorrow, but I wasn't in the mood for anymore of her questioning, even if she was talking to me tonight with some level of civility.

I turned the corner and reached for the door into my house. It was time for me to get some sleep before I officially start my squire lessons and living my life in the castle. But before I went to bed, I snuck a look through my window, which was facing the little alley I was just in, just to see if she was still there.

She was, but she, staring at where I had just been, looked lost. My heart twisted as I wonder what could have been going through her head. Was she surprised that I walked out on her? She usually got what she demanded, but I hadn't gave her a concrete answer. Instead, I let my emotion get in the way. Was she wondering what I meant by my last sentence? Though I'm sure she made the connection that my old habits included watching her. Was she sad that I was leaving? Probably not. We were never really friends. Did she want to say something to me, but didn't get the chance? I pondered that a bit in my head. Maybe she loved me too. Yeah right. I shook my head to clear it.

I walked away from the window, plopped down on my bed, and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I'll need all the strength that I can muster.

_Dearest Kyra, I won't stop thinking of you._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thought I'd finally write something for this fandom, since I loved the series. ^^ I've always wondered what Acsriot's childhood must have been like and what happened to him as progress through his life. Hope you enjoyed it. :D Please Review if you got the time. ^^


End file.
